Reaction
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Topher forces Jasmine and Shawn to watch a shocking, yet disturbing video. Imagine the looks on their faces once it's all over. I bet you know which video I'm taking about. But be careful, it's a little gross. Added Chris for a reason.


**"Reaction"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTv, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I got this idea from people watching that horrible "2 Girls 1 Cup" video, so I decided to do my own. Anyway, this features three of my favorite characters from Pahkitew Island, Topher, Jasmine and Shawn. So enjoy!**

**P.S.: The only thing I own is your momma. BURN!**

* * *

It was storming on a rainy afternoon. The rain poured down cats and dogs everywhere with no end in sight.

However, that didn't seem to bother Topher that much, as he opted to stay at his home anyway and watch a whole movie marathon featuring his favorite actor in the whole wide world, Chris McLean. The dude had worshipped him from the moment that Topher saw him in that high packed action movie when he was only 12. And that addiction had never stopped since. The good news was that he was prepared.

However, the bad news was this:

The cable was out, therefore ruining Topher's plans to dust. He waited perhaps three days for this moment, but thinks to his clumsy dad not paying the cable bill in time, he had no choice but to miss it. So far, Topher felt a bit bummed.

But he wanted company, damn it. At least that would let the Chris-obsessed teenager cope with his loss of a movie marathon. In response, Topher decided to invite his fellow castmates back from Pahkitew Island, notably Jasmine and Shawn. For some strange reason why Topher invited them, it was clear that they wanted to show them something.

This left Jasmine and Shawn sitting and staring next to Topher's laptop computer while their host left for the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Where on earth is Topher, and why is he taking us long." Shawn replied.

"I'm not really sure, mate." She shrugged, "But whatever Topher's showing us, at least it better be good."

After seconds of waiting, Topher came in with a bowl of chips, a bowl of tasty M&M's, and three types of soda in can. Carefully, Topher started giving each can of soda to their guest.

"Okay, I got Pepsi for me, Jasmine's got Mountain Dew, and Shawn gets stuck with Tab because it was the only pink soda we had, plus the color looked a little girly to begin with." Topher smirked under his teeth.

"It doesn't matter what I get as long as I drink it." Shawn replied while opening the can, "At least it's better than zombie juice."

"So what is it that you wanna show us, Topher?" Jasmine stated.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this." Topher said as he turned on the computer.

"Please tell me it's not gonna be a slideshow of Chris." Shawn gulped in panic, "That's way worse than encountering a single zombie."

"Relax, I'm not gonna do that." Topher chuckled, "Besides, this is gonna be way better than a boring slideshow. You might wanna close your eyes for this, by the way."

Doing that they were told, Jasmine and Shawn both closed their eyes shut as Topher pulled up his file cabinet on the 'My Computer' section, where he happened to come across this video. Simply titled "Just A Video", Topher clicked on the file, which forced the video to start downloading.

"Okay, it's gonna come up anytime now..." Topher muttered.

After the video got to full 100%, Topher informed them again.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

Doing as they were told again, Jasmine and Shawn opened up their eyes, just to see a video playing.

The video consisted of two hot foreign girls making out and french kissing each other. As much as this bothered Jasmine, she kinda found it enjoyable. And so did Shawn as well. How on earth could Topher even download something so hot and amusing as this without his parents even knowing?

"Mmmmm, this is quite interesting." Jasmine smirked.

"Yeah, I'm amazed it's not even scary at all." Shawn sighed in relief.

"Yep." Topher nodded, "Now keep watching. This is gonna be the best part."

With their eyes glued to the computer screen, the twosome (besides Topher) all watched to see one of the girls grab a cup. Suddenly, one of the chicks squatted and heaved, therefore pooing on the little cup!

"Oh-oh my god!" Jasmine said as she cringed, "What the hell is this!"

"Is she what I think she's doing?" Shawn shouted in panic, "That's sick!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Topher chuckled.

Suddenly, the other chick started pooing in a cup as well.

"Oh dear, how is this right...?" Jasmine cringed yet again.

"How on earth is this legal?" Shawn said, minutes away before losing it.

"I don't know why," Topher shook his head, "But I'm sure _this_ isn't legal."

Trying to understand what Topher meant by that, Jasmine and Shawn then watched the two girls eat the crap out of the cup. Seeing that, Jasmine started to heave!

"AGGGGH!" Jasmine screamed in fear, "What the fuck is wrong with ya, Topher?"

"Please let it be chocolate," Shawn cringed while he screamed, "PLEASE LET IT BE CHOCOLATE!"

"That doesn't look like chocolate, dude." Topher said, smirked his ass off.

But then, out of nowhere, the girls started puking into each other's mouths!

"NO MORE! I CANT TAKE IT NO MORE!" Jasmine screamed, "IT'S BURNING MY BLOODY EYES!"

"OKAY, THIS IS WAY WORSE THAN BEING EATEN BY A ZOMBIE!" Shawn screamed while shielding his eyes, "TURN IT OFF, TOPHER!"

"NEVER MIND, MATE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" The Aussie screamed.

Being scared out of her mind, Jasmine clenched his hand into a fist and drove it straight into the computer screen, therefore shattering it to pieces. Topher looked so frightened by the force of Jasmine's punch, that he couldn't do anything about it (Not that he had to anyway).

Both Jasmine and Shawn panted slowly, feeling relieved that they didn't have to watch that horrible nightmare anymore. Staring at Topher's now broken computer screen, Jasmine blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about your computer, mate." The Aussie apologized, "But that was so disgusting, I almost died from blindness, mate!"

"Eh, it's no problem." Topher replied before confessing to both Jasmine and Shawn, "But if it makes you feel any better, that was actually Chris's laptop. I snuck in his house and took it without even knowing. Just a little payback for him playing me like a fool back at Pahkitew Island."

"Nice job thinking with your brain." Shawn smirked in approval, "Is Chris gonna find out?"

Grabbing Chris's broken computer screen, Topher picked it up and forged an idea in his head.

"Oh, believe you me, guys." Topher smirked evilly, "I'll find a way."

**Several hours later...**

Chris McLean was searching all across his mansion, trying to find out what happened to his laptop. He looked across his kitchen, his bathroom, and all across his bedroom, but it was still no use. The search was intense, which may explain why the place looked more like a pigsty with all the crap scattered across the floor.

"Uh, where in the hell did I put my laptop somewhere?" Chris said while scratching his head, "It's not like it grew feet and ran out! Although that would be cool to begin with, but I need my porn, especially the one where hot girls eat shit, dammit!"

Suddenly, while he was wandering around, an inanimate object flew through the window and bonked Chris right on the head, knocking him out!

Before he could get back up to see who that was, a car drove away just in the nick of time.

As Chris was rubbing the back of his head in pain, he looked down to see his laptop computer still put together!

"My baby!" Chris said, hugging his laptop in safety, "I never thought I'd live to see you once again!"

After that little hug, he noticed a little note hanging on the end of the laptop.

"Hmm, what's this?" Chris said, raising an eyebrow.

Curious, he pulled it out and read it.**  
**

**_Dear Chris,_**

**_Wondering why your laptop was taken away like this, I had good reason to do what I did. You had a little 'smudge' on your computer and I had to go to a computer repair store to help wipe it off. I know it was called stealing, but I only borrowed it to make it look better. I hope you like!  
_**

Feeling even more curious, Chris opened the laptop...

...

...

...only to see a huge glass-shattered hole on the center along with a note that read:

_**Ha, fooled ya, you piece of fuckballs! I hope you got what you deserve for what you did to me back at Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Plus, I'm way more handsome and charming than your ass is ever worth on TV. It just goes to show you that payback's a bitch.**_

_**But then again, so am I!**_

_**With all hate,**_

_**Topher**_

_**P.S.: EAT SHIT, MCLEAN!  
**_

Chris was lost for words. He was in grief over his now broken computer. The one that he could never fix, just like his broken heart. To add insult to injury, a broken computer meant no porn! And without any porn to watch, Chris was fucked up the asshole.

In response, he went down on his knees, looked up to the sky, and gave out one earth-shattering scream to end out this day:

"TOPHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

**Hey, I know it may be OOC because of they way they wouldn't cuss on the show, but hey, Topher would've really liked to stick it to the host man. That's why I prefer him to be host other than Chris.** **That's the way the cookie rolls, bitch.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! ^_^  
**


End file.
